The Moment I Knew
by Shelby21
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Ally stands in her new party dress and red lipstick in front of all her friends but one thing is missing...Austin. Based off of Taylor Swift's 'The Moment I Knew'. One Shot. *Might* Expand.


Austin & Ally-age 21 & age 20

The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift

Ally smiled as she touched the end of the dress she had just bought. It was two weeks until the New Years Eve party. Trish walked into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"It's beautiful Ally, Austin is going to love you in it." I bit my bottom lip as I nodded. Then slowly, I lifted the mug to my lips to take a sip.

"I can't believe I am finally going to see him. I hate when he leaves on a tour." I stated softly and hung the dress back up in my closet. I heard the door open and close.

"Do you have any donuts?" Dez's voice shouted through our apartment. Trish and I laughed. She left to go greet Dez, who she was dating. My phone started ringing and I reached into my pocket to answer it. It was Tuck, the guy who played guitar in my band. While Austin was away, I started to sing the songs I was writing since he wasn't here to do it. Then I joined a band and slowly, I got over my stage fright. Austin didn't know this though and we would surprise him when he came back home.

"Hey, Rex called and he wants us to start writing a demo because he wants to sign us!" I screamed and Tuck chuckled.

"I'll meet you at the coffee shop." Tuck and I had met at the Green Ivy Coffee Shop, where we both worked the evening shift. Bands played from 5 to 9 each night and one night, it was karaoke and we teamed up. It was great, everyone loved it. After that, we recruited his other friend that could play the drums. We've played a lot of venues in the past couple months that Austin has been gone.

"My, aren't you coming home late?"

"Ugh, I know. Tuck, Dan, and I were at the coffee shop song-writing. We got a good one for the demo though. I'm so excited. We are recording on Saturday."

"Three days?"

"Yeah, Rex is flying out to L.A. for New Years. He wants to release it New Years Day hopefully." I walked over to my room and fell down on the bed. I had class tomorrow at 10, luckily, enough time to sleep and grab breakfast with Trish.

"Ally, here I brought some wine, happy birthday!" Tuck hugged me quickly and went into the apartment to go find Dez. Dan showed up a little after that with his girlfriend, Penny. I peeked in the hallway mirror to check my red lipstick. Austin would hopefully be here soon. I checked the time for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Stop squirming, his flight was probably late." Trish said as she carried a tray of food out to the living room. Sighing, I agreed. I looked around at the Christmas lights that decorated the room. Everyone was smiling. A few people had walked over and asked me how I was and complimented the party. A pile of gifts were on the counter. I glanced around again, catching everyone laughing at something that Tuck said. I faked a smile even though it was like I couldn't here. How could he be three hours late? He was supposed to be here early.

It was now 10:30 and everyone was excited to cut the cake. I disappeared into my room and checked my phone. No new messages. I walked back to the party, trying to mingle even though I was worried and upset. Trish held off the cake, saying it needed fifteen more minutes to soften or the ice cream would be too hard to cut. I knew she was stalling for me, which made me offer her a warm smile. Dez took out Apples to Apples and everyone began to play, I tried to focus on the game instead of the clock or the door but I couldn't help it when I heard someone say, 'It's 11!'

"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room." I spoke quietly and heard footsteps following me down the hall. Trish ushered me in the bathroom and I looked in the mirror, reapplying the lipstick and adjusting my hair. Finally though, the tears started to fall and she sat me on the toilet and handed me some tissues.

"Aren't you glad I bought that plush cover now?" She joked. I scoffed as I tried to wipe away the tears.

"He said he'd be here." I said hopelessly as I felt my stomach sink from being sad. She nods and then hugs me. A little while later, she gets me all pretty again and we go out to cut the cake. I stand at the end of the table as everyone around me is singing 'Happy Birthday'. My hands feel the soft fabric of my party dress and I smile with my red lipstick. It felt like slow motion, like an out of body experience as I met everyone's eyes except for the one person who I wanted to be here the most. Suddenly, the tears come on again.

We eat cake and then I open all the presents. I smile and hug everyone. Tuck nudges me as everyone stands in front of the TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square.

"Want to go on the roof, we could watch it drop on my phone?"

"Only if you promise not to kiss my lips at midnight."

"But it's good luck for the new year!"

"Well, technically, I'm still taken."

"Damn technicalities." He grabs two wine glasses and brings the bottle up with him, what's left of it. Everyone follows us up to the roof, bringing their drinks and some food with them. We all wrap up in blankets and stand, watching the news live on our phones and Tuck and I glance around the city, hearing people all over.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone yells. Tuck leans in and sneaks a kiss on my cheek. I laugh and kiss his cheek back.

"Thank you." I whisper. He pours me a glass of wine and everyone toasts to a new year and to my birthday.

"Happy 21st and drink up!" Tuck says to finish off the speech. I take a long sip, it's not the worst thing I have ever tasted but it's not the best either.

"It's an acquired taste. By tomorrow, you'll love it, I'm going to get you drunk on it." I laugh, thankful that Tuck is here to make sure that my birthday isn't a total disaster. Eventually we all get cold and half the people have gone home by 1:30. Tuck stays to help clean up and by 2, it's just Trish, Tuck, Dez and I. I say goodnight and head off to bed. I stripped off the dress and pulled a shirt over my undergarments. As I lay down, I see I have a missed call. Austin. I dial the number and he picks up quickly, which is unusual.

"Happy Birthday!" He yelled into the phone. I sighed.

"Oh, so you do remember? You should have been here." My voice was soft but angry. I was too tired to yell.

"Ally, I'm sorry, the flight got cancelled and I was stuck at the airport. I had to try to find a hotel and reclaim my luggage. I'm sorry I didn't make it." He sounded sad but I don't think he felt any degree of the pain that I did. I was left alone on New Year's Eve, in front of all my friends, and New Year's Day was my birthday. Three strikes right there.

"I'm sorry too. Look, I'm exhausted and I can't talk right now. I, I just...I think time would be good." I tried to get him off the phone, tried to convey that I was more than sad, that this was serious.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I didn't know how to respond, so a silence filled the air for a few seconds. Then I realized that I was. I loved Austin but I couldn't just wait around for him. It hurt too much.

"Yeah, I understand that your dreams are coming true but I can't just wait in line until you decide that I'm part of those dreams." My eyes began to tear up and I inhaled deeply, trying to steady my voice.

"You are. I can't make the plane take off." He fought me, and his voice went from apologetic to angry.

"You could have come sooner. You didn't need to add another two shows." I rationalized, telling him all the thoughts that I had kept quiet.

"I'll be home soon, we can talk, we can work it all." He begged, his voice getting soft like it does when he is upset.

"I don't think so. Goodbye, Austin." I hit end and silenced my phone. I rolled over, hiding my face in the pillow as I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
